


no preguntes, no confieses (no olvides)

by bitehard



Category: Call of Duty, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, one sided jack/will
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitehard/pseuds/bitehard
Summary: Se metió en la Marina porque quería huir de casa, porque quería pensar que importaba, porque quería dejar su nombre en algún punto de la historia. Se metió en la Marina por Will, también.





	

**Author's Note:**

> La última frontera del fic minoritario: call of duty. Es un retelling, más o menos. El título viene de don't ask, don't tell y no he encontrado equivalente en sonoridad.
> 
> Si hay alguien ahí: gracias por leer :)

_finally taking flight_  
_i know you don't think it's right_  
_i know that you think it's fake_  
_maybe fake's what I like_

tame impala ; new person, same old mistakes

* * *

Jack está acostumbrado a pasar por su vida tomando decisiones en base a corazonadas, a hacer caso a su instinto y no pasar demasiado tiempo sopesando pros y contras. No va con él, le pasa factura pensar demasiado, le viene mejor actuar por impulsos.

*

Se metió en la marina porque quería huir de casa, porque quería pensar que importaba, porque quería dejar su nombre en algún punto de la historia. 

Se metió en la marina por Will, también. Era una idea tan buena como cualquier otra y al menos allí estarían juntos, guardándose las espaldas como lo habían hecho todos estos años; cuando Will tenía que huir de la vigilante mirada de su padre para poder llegar a una fiesta, cuando Jack estaba demasiado borracho de cerveza barata como para llegar a la suya y Will llamaba a su madre con su mejor voz para decirle que se había quedado dormido jugando a videojuegos.

Cuando Jack se quedó en casa solo un fin de semana y le dejó su habitación a Will para que perdiera la virginidad con su novia. 

Will sabía que le gustaban los tíos antes de que a Jack se le pasara por la cabeza decírselo. Estuvo tres meses dudando antes de confesarlo y cuando lo hizo Will se rió y le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro.

Qué clase de mejor amigo sería si no supiera eso, idiota. 

*

Will nunca dio ninguna señal de sospechar lo que Jack sentía por él, pero seguramente lo sabía. Jack se enamoró de Will como un gilipollas, en algún momento entre los diecisiete y los dieciocho, durante la época de enfadarse por gilipolleces y siempre volver a ser amigos. Al afianzar una amistad adolescente en algo que les acompañaría toda la vida, por corta que la de uno de ellos acabase siendo, la parte de Jack cambió, mutó en algo que tardó en comprender mucho más de lo normal.

Lo ignoró. Lo ignoró cuando dolía, cuando le daban punzadas en el plexo solar al verle aparecer con esa sonrisa de depredador satisfecho, le parecía que podía oler a las chicas con las que estaba. Lo ignoró cuando el corazón le corría desbocado al sentir su mano sobre sus hombros y el aliento de cerveza en su oreja, “ _no quieres buscar alguno para ti, Jack, seguro que hay de tu acera en esta fiesta_ ”. 

Dejó de ser una molestia y pasó a un zumbido constante y solo a veces, en las noches de entrenamiento, cuando despertaban demasiado pronto y dormían demasiado poco y hablaban por las noches, a veces sentía cómo le dejaba sin respiración, como si hubieran cortado el acceso del exo traje. 

De qué le iba a servir hablar. Will nunca tuvo una mala palabra contra él, no cambió ni dejaron de desnudarse juntos cuando había que hacerlo y podía haber sido un gilipollas pero no lo fue, y Jack lo agradeció toda su vida.

Hubo una vez, una sola, de la que No Hablaban. Una vez en la que le besó, con más alcohol que sangre en el cuerpo; habían venido de una fiesta inmunda y no les quedaba demasiado antes de alistarse; le dijo “no entiendo cómo puedes preferir los chicos”, le dijo “ven, dame un beso a ver si lo pillo” y Jack aceptó porque ya era de lanzarse a por las oportunidades entonces, de probar lo hondo que era el río con los dos pies.

Jack le cogió la cabeza, parpadeó un par de veces para centrar la visión y le besó. No fue el mejor beso del mundo pero a él le rompió por dentro, la lengua de Will en su boca, las manos bajando a sus bíceps. Pararon y Will había perdido un poco la respiración, pero Jack se encogió de hombros. 

_No está mal, pero sigo prefiriendo las chicas._

Y se dejó caer en la cama, se quedó dormido casi al instante.

Jack tomó la decisión ahí mismo de ignorar eso que sentía como fuera, patéticamente, con la erección apretándole la cremallera de los vaqueros.

*

Era su frase favorita. La había oído en alguna película, a saber, pero la usaba para todo, durante un tiempo, para tonterías y para cuando se separaban al entrar al baño como si no se hubieran visto las pollas trescientas mil veces; “Nos vemos al otro lado”, decía con una sonrisa.

Se lo empezó a decir en la marina en los entrenamientos, cuando les separaban y les convertían en enemigos, cuando peleaban de manera virtual y se tenían que matar el uno al otro. Les hacían pasar por traidores, por el enemigo.

A Jack siempre se le hacía difícil aunque fuera de mentira. 

Si hubieran tenido más tiempo le hubiera cortado el brazo. Sabe cómo hacerlo, sabe cómo preparar un torniquete y mantenerle vivo hasta que alguien les pueda llevar a casa. Hubiera dolido pero estaría vivo. 

No había tiempo, no había nada y cuando le dice esas palabras otra vez es cuando muere el propio Jack, o una parte de él mismo; esto no es una película en la que alguien le va a salvar en el último segundo. Ni siquiera nota el dolor del brazo, no nota nada, solo un pitido horrible en los oídos y la mirada de Will en el cerebro, había sonreído, el cabrón, en el último segundo.

Se pasa semanas enfadado con él, el viaje de vuelta, los días en casa, en la rehabilitación, en el psicólogo. Cuando llora lo hace al acordarse de eso, de la sonrisa antes de morir, cuando por fin se rompe y deja de estar enfadado con él y le puede perdonar. 

_Nos vemos al otro lado_.

*

Al volver de la guerra, todo le parece extraño. Su cama, su casa, su barrio, su familia. 

El brazo que le falta es como un fantasma que cuelga de su hombro. Le pica a todas horas, se hace daño en las uñas de la otra mano al rascar la sábana. Es frustrante. Durante las noches, insomne por ruidos que no existen y recuerdos que le oprimen los pulmones, le parece que puede ver la sombra de los dedos en la oscuridad. Se mueven cuando lo dice, traquetean contra el colchón. 

La tarjeta de Irons cada día le atrae más, se descubre a sí mismo pulsando los números en su móvil, sin terminar de llamar. 

*

Su madre viene de visita y, cuando se va, Jack encuentra una foto encima de su mesilla. Will tiene un brazo sobre su hombro, una sonrisa de idiota ( _nos vemos al otro lado_ ) mientras él intenta huir de la cámara. Están vestidos de soldados, recuerda que para poder agarrarle tuvo que tirar el cigarro al suelo pero el aliento aún le olía a tabaco, recuerda querer besarle, recuerda la piel de su cara pegada contra su mejilla. 

Son las tres y media de la mañana. Marca el número de Irons.

*

ATLAS es todo lo que hubiera soñado. Es todo lo que esperaba que fuera la marina, cuando entró, ese ambiente de compañerismo que al principio fue tan difícil de conseguir aquí se ve desde el primer momento; son un ejército bien engrasado. 

Conoció a Gideon el día que murió Will, y por eso casi no lo recuerda cuando le saluda con la cabeza. Tarda unos cinco minutos y cuando lo hace revive todo (el trauma, el brazo, Will, lo ve todo tras los ojos). Tiene que respirar dos o tres veces seguidas antes de poder volver a abrir los ojos y negar con un gesto cuando Irons le pregunta si todo está bien. 

Cuando vuelve a mirarle, Gideon ha desaparecido. 

*

La operación del brazo es lo peor que ha pasado en su vida. Es como si se lo hubieran arrancado otra vez, y otra vez, y otra. Es dolor cada vez que lo mueve, al principio, y le falla continuamente y necesita ajustes diarios. Gideon se pasa a veces por la mezcla de clínica/taller en la que Jack hace la rehabilitación. Un brazo roto. Un problema con el exo-casco. Una herida de bala. 

Jack se siente avergonzado porque la mitad de las veces que viene le pillan en medio de la rehabilitación, con las lágrimas cayendo por las comisuras de sus ojos sin que pueda evitarlo. El dolor es demasiado, pero es peor la frustración, porque tiene que reaprender todo lo que tiene que ver con su brazo izquierdo y siempre le pasa algo: perder todo lo avanzado porque se le ha movido un cable de la articulación del codo, no saber apretar el puño y solo conseguir mover el meñique, hacer daño a uno de los enfermeros por no saber manejar su fuerza.

*

Gideon le encuentra solo, un día, controlando la respiración para no dejarse llevar por el pánico y por la ansiedad.

Le mira y no puede disimular, es demasiado, tiene una pelota antiestrés en la mano mecánica y debería poder cogerla sin reventarla, pero su mano no hace caso, nunca se lo hace.

Gideon se agacha delante de él, le coge el puño derecho, le habla bajo.

—Jesús, chaval. Ok, relaja ambas manos. Lo que puedas. —Pone las suyas bajo ellas, el pulgar le roza la piel—. Ahora, cierra los ojos. Imagina tus manos, no este armatoste de hierros, imagina las tuyas. 

No puede hablar por el nudo en la garganta así que asiente con la cabeza y le hace caso. 

—Ciérralas a la vez. Recuerda, tus manos. Las de siempre. Las tienes que notar.

Puede sentir su mano de vuelta, como un hormigueo, como la sensación que debe ser que te posea un fantasma. Cierra los dedos milímetro a milímetro. 

—Ahora, abre la derecha. Relájala, eso es. Así. Abre los ojos. 

Las manos de Gideon se alejan de las suyas para cuando lo hace y ve que tiene el puño metálico alrededor de la pelota, haciendo la más ínfima de las presiones sobre ella. 

Sonríe de verdad por primera vez en semanas cuando le mira. Gideon le aguanta la mirada un par de segundos, después se levanta. Las rodillas le crujen al hacerlo, pero no da señales de haberlo oído.

Es otro, de repente, le cambia la cara. 

—Gracias —tartamudea.

—No me las des. Recupérate, necesitamos gente como tú en ATLAS. 

—No soy ningún héroe.

Tiene todas las medallas escondidas, no quiere verlas, porque todas son el fracaso de salvar a su mejor amigo. 

Gideon sonríe de lado. 

—No he dicho que lo seas, chaval.

*

Cuando le dan el alta le cambian a un habitáculo igual que otros cincuenta en el mismo edificio, mismas sábanas y mismo armario y mismas ventanas y misma mesa y solo la diferencian de todas las demás pequeñas cosas. 

Cierta tendencia a colocar las sábanas torcidas, la manía de ordenar las botas de las más nuevas a las más viejas, cuatro fotos pegadas con celo en la pared de la cama. En una de ellas están dos chicos: uno intenta huir de la foto mientras el otro le agarra del hombro, se rozan las mejillas, parecen inmortales.

*

No es diferente a otros ejércitos. Hay novias y cartas que se envían, hay permisos. En periodos entre misiones a veces salen a la ciudad intentando, y, Jack cita textualmente, meterla en caliente. 

Jack prefiere los días que se quedan bebiendo en la habitación de cualquiera de ellos, jugando a las cartas.

Normalmente evita ir, o se hace el borracho y se vuelve con alguien antes de que la chica que se agarra a su brazo se piense que de verdad van a acabar juntos la noche. 

Gideon le acompaña. Sin previo aviso, hace un amago de puñetazo, él lo esquiva sin problemas. 

—¿Qué cojones? 

—Sabía que no estabas borracho. ¿Qué pasa? 

—Nada.

—Siempre haces lo mismo.

—No sé de qué me hablas. 

Le está creciendo el pelo y se pasa la mano por él, aún sin acostumbrarse a no llevarlo rapado. 

Gideon deja escapar una risa amarga porque está claro que miente, pero no le presiona más. Llegan a la habitación de Jack, el pasillo está semioscuro, vacío, y no está borracho pero tampoco sobrio. Lleva tres años ahí metido y no tiene más consuelo que el de algún desconocido a escondidas, que el de su propia mano.

Solo le queda eso y el recuerdo de un amigo que ya no está.

El impulso de hablar y de mirarle es fuerte pero también tiene miedo. Lo que él siente no tiene lugar en una base militar, no lo tiene en medio de una guerra. 

Y sin embargo. 

—No sé qué hacer, Gideon. 

Le mira, deja que salga todo lo que tiene que salir, el quererle y el necesitar _algo_ esta noche o todas las noches. Gideon parece tener los ojos negros en ese pasillo demasiado oscuro, el tatuaje no es más que una mancha borrosa en su cuello.

Quiere morderlo, borrarlo con la lengua.

No sabe qué ve ni puede pensar nada cuando Gideon levanta la mano y le roza el labio inferior con el pulgar, cierra los ojos cuando lo avanza hasta los dientes. Los abre automáticamente, saca la lengua y el pulgar va hasta dentro, pasa por el paladar y lo deja ahí unos segundos largos, desesperantes. 

Le empiezan a tirar los pantalones. 

Gideon susurra. 

—Mírate.

Saca el pulgar, lo pasa húmedo por su mandíbula y le besa, le hace llegar hasta la puerta casi sin hacer fuerza y cuando llegan a ella mete la pierna entre las suyas y aprieta. No hay preparación, no hay delicadeza y está bien, porque no la busca. 

Apoya la cabeza contra la puerta y la mano de Gideon se pone sobre su boca, amortigua el gemido cuando mueve el muslo.

—¿Vamos a entrar en el cuarto o vamos a esperar a que vuelvan todos? No tengo problema, pero no sé si tú…

—Oh, por dios, calla —dice riendo, mientras aparta su mano. 

Abre la puerta por fin y entran, hay prisa y ninguna razón para esperar, para no quitarse la ropa. No hay ninguna razón así que lo hacen, se desnudan a tirones y a patadas, las botas, los pantalones, el aliento aún caliente del alcohol. 

—Llevo pensando en esto desde Seattle —susurra Gideon contra su boca y Jack siente que explota, mucho antes de hacerlo de verdad, algo implosiona dentro de él, algo que pensaba muerto y bajo tierra tras un funeral de estado. 

Jack se abraza a él y embiste como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. 

*

Dormitan un par de horas pero no pueden alargarlo más. 

—Irons es permisivo, pero dudo que le haga ilusión encontrar a uno de nosotros durmiendo en otra habitación.

Jack ríe, pero sabe que se le nota forzada. Gideon se viste y él se levanta, se pone los calzoncillos por aparentar un poco de dignidad. 

—La próxima, tenemos que conseguir llegar a mi cuarto, mi colchón es mejor.

*

Se enamora de Gideon despacio, en noches sin dormir haciendo guardias juntos, en noches sin dormir en medio de una batalla. Se enamora de él hablando en su cama, hablándole de Will, se enamora en las simulaciones de ATLAS.

Se enamora y, lo que es más sorprendente, Gideon se enamora con él. 

*

Le dice, un día. 

—No somos personas normales, Mitchell. Somos soldados. No podemos tener pareja porque sabemos que podemos morir en cualquier momento. Todos nuestros amigos son de aquí porque los demás no entienden, no lo viven. La caída cuando a alguno de los dos nos pase algo será como si nos hubiera pasado a nosotros.

—Lo sé.

Lo contesta porque lo sabe. Perdió algo más que un brazo aquel día y si le volviese a pasar, oh, sería peor, incluso. Sería peor porque sabe cómo es Gideon cuando se despierta por la mañana, porque sabe que le gusta hablar guarro en la cama, que le gusta moverle como si no pesara nada y le gusta agarrarle del pelo cuando le besa.

Pero es tarde, le dice, sin decir. Con mirarle le vale y Gideon dice “que le jodan” por lo bajo y le besa y Jack piensa que no va a dejar que le vuelva a pasar. 

No pasan ni tres semanas cuando todo se va a la mierda e Ilona le enseña algo que preferiría no haber visto, y Jack se sube a un helicóptero al que Gideon no. Gideon lleva ahí mucho más tiempo que él, más que Ilona incluso y Irons le salvó como salvó a Jack pero de distinta manera.

Piensa que Irons acabará por retratarse y solo puede pensar que no quiere matarle y no quiere que le mate y por dios, piensa, por dios, que no le mate Irons.

*

No pasa mucho, semanas que parecen meses, y no trabajar con él es… diferente, por decirlo de alguna manera. Tiene que volver a hacerse a sus compañeros, que llevan mucho más que él y que le miran como si hubiese llegado demasiado tarde. 

Echa de menos a Gideon y no consigue dormir hasta que se toma algo y, cuando lo hace, sueña con Will, y con Gideon, y ninguno de ellos está vivo. 

Al final lo más sencillo es seguir la rutina. No es diferente al ejército ni a ATLAS, son todos iguales (arriba, misión, disparar, entrenamiento, comer, dormir, soñar) y se abraza a eso. Cada cosa que descubren de Irons es aún peor y Jack piensa que Will tiene que estar retorciéndose en su tumba porque incluso después de muerto su padre se opone a todo lo que hace.

Ignora su propia incomodidad por haberse dejado engañar por la promesa de un brazo, de volver a ser útil.

*

La nieve es demasiado blanca y la sangre roja de sus antiguos compañeros no hace que Gideon siquiera se pare a mirarla. Jack no ve nada, solo los ojos azules de Gideon y algo le oprime en el pecho cuando entiende lo que está pasando, solo puede pensar gracias, gracias, gracias y un alivio más blanco que la luz que le ciega le impide casi respirar.

Cormack le cree pero ni siquiera él mismo está seguro de lo que está haciendo, aunque disimule. Si Irons ha llegado a adivinar lo que siente por Gideon le podría estar mandando de doble agente y Jack quiere confiar pero hasta que no esté a solas con él no lo puede saber. Necesita mirarle a la cara y no lo consiguen en todo el rato que dura la sesión post misión.

Siente los ojos de Ilona clavados en él, porque ella lo sabe, claro que lo sabe, pero tampoco le devuelve la mirada y cuando terminan sale como un rayo hacia su habitación. 

El espejo le devuelve la imagen de alguien que no conoce. Está desencajado, lo puede ver, se mira en en su reflejo las marcas de la piel contra el brazo metálico.

El toque en su puerta es suave y sabe qué es él. “Pasa” le dice, y verle así (unos vaqueros prestados, la mirada baja, una camiseta negra que le queda demasiado grande) es chocante, como si fuese una aparición.

Gideon se pone detrás de él y le mira por el espejo. “Ey” susurra, y Jack cierra los ojos un segundo, siente que todo lo que le ha escuchado decir ese día no contase, es esa palabra la que rompe el hechizo que esperaba estar sufriendo.

—Siento no haberlo creído al principio—Jack niega con la cabeza porque eso lo entiende, no hay nada que perdonar. Gideon asiente, aceptándolo—. Te he traído algo. 

Le pasa algo doblado que se saca del bolsillo. Will le mira desde la foto y Jack tiene que hacer un esfuerzo superior para no llorar ahí mismo como un puto crío. 

—Lo cogí cuando decidí escapar, aunque no sabía cuándo encontraría la oportunidad. Siento que esté hecho un poco una mierda.

Consigue deshacer el nudo de su garganta el tiempo suficiente para decir “Gracias” y aún así se le rompe un poco la voz.

Gideon le mira desde el reflejo y después baja la cabeza y aprieta el puente de la nariz contra su nuca. Murmura algo contra la piel que no es capaz de entender y después le _aspira_. Jack deja la foto en la mesa, estirada como puede y se gira poco a poco, deja que Gideon mueva su boca por su piel, le muerda suave y luego un poco más fuerte y no puede evitar sonreír antes de besarle con todo lo que tiene

*

Están desnudos y medio dormidos y el móvil de Jack suena con un mensaje. Ilona le avisa de que en media hora tienen que estar arriba. Deberían levantarse ya, porque Ilona es una cosa pero la política de Cormack siempre ha sido mucho más de “ _dont’ ask, don’t tell_ ”. No les diría nada, no en la situación en la que están pero podría acusarle de tener el juicio nublado respecto a su convicción de que no es un doble agente y Jack no necesita ahora mismo ese tipo de acusaciones. 

Y aún así.

Y aún así se pega al culo de Gideon, embiste suave; Gideon ríe y Jack siente una esperanza, algo que explota en su estómago y le hace fuerte, le hace sentirse capaz de acabar con Irons, con ATLAS, él solo si hiciera falta.

*

Es esa misma fuerza la que le posee cuando Gideon le manda contra Irons cuando todo está terminando pero _aún no_ , aún queda uno más que tiene que morir. Su hijo murió como un héroe y, mientras le persigue, Jack piensa si fue eso lo que hizo que se torciera al final. Si originalmente ATLAS podría haber sido algo realmente bueno y después de aquello, su único hijo muerto por otra guerra absurda que nadie tendría que haber llevado a cabo.

No hay redención posible, no después de todo, y Jack le ve caer con el trozo de su brazo hacia el infinito y debería sentirse mal por el reguero de muerte que han dejado para llegar hasta aquí, pero no lo hace.

Jack mira Nueva Bagdad. Solo siente la mano derecha, como desde hace años, pero ahora es peor, no puede moverla, hay un peso muerto a su izquierda.

Se permite un segundo de pensar en Will y le pide perdón mentalmente. Por no poder salvarle, por matar a su padre.

Nueva Bagdad arde a sus pies y ahora Gideon la mira, a su lado. Su pelo está lleno de ceniza, tiene una quemadura en el cuello y en su brazo se empieza a formar un moratón, seguramente de haberse quitado el exotraje a golpes.

—Vamos, Mitchell. Aún tenemos mucho que hacer.

Le coge de la nuca y sus dedos calientes contra la piel le hacen respirar tranquilo el aire viciado de la ciudad.

Se deja llevar.


End file.
